The Spy Who Loves Me
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: After Anna's sister Alex is killed, Anna becomes determined to avenge her. Secrets are revealed about Alex's true motives and who Peter really is. A broken Anna breaks up with Finn to protect him but after Robert saves her life and a snowstorm traps them, things change between them, despite Anna's best efforts to push him away.
1. Chapter 1

**I used the prompts"Wherever I go, death follows. I refuse to let you just be another name added to the list," and a modified version of "Someone has killed herself, but our heroine is positive it was actually a murder." This will involve modified history so it's AU. It starts out very angsty so be warned. lol**

**Chapter One**

The windows shattered, and with only a second to spare, Robert pushed Anna underneath him as the car spun around in circles. Anna was awake now. With the adrenaline running through her veins, she took off running. She has been around enough guns to know what they sound like. It was too loud to be thunder and too powerful to be a car. Despite the shattering glass behind her, the bullet still reverberated in her ears.  
_  
Those same bullets had killed her sister. _Anna angrily pushes the tears away as she thinks of poor Alex dying in her arms just a few hours ago. She was not supposed to see her die. It was supposed to be a clean 'suicide.' Anna knew the moment she got there it was murder.

_"Don't hate me Anna. I did all of this for you."_

_"For me?_

_"I did it because if I didn't then YOU would never have any peace. They were trying to turn me into you. I figured if I let them think they succeeded then they would leave you alone. I could not let Faison and his minions take anything else from you."_

_"So Peter…"_

_"Peter isn't either of ours…he was Faison's partner in crime. I had no idea he was going to do this to you…that somehow he would find someone to continue what he started. I thought you were safe. Dear God I thought you were safe. I am sorry Anna. I'm so sorry Anna."_

_Anna stroked her hair as she kissed her temple. "I'm sorry too Alex. You are my sister and no matter what I love you. You should not have done all this for me. I am not worth all that."_

_"You are Anna. You really are. Please tell Dimitri I love him. "_

_"You can tell him that yourself Alex."_

_"I won't make it that long. Please Anna. Promise me. "_

_"I promise. Alex?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I forgive you. Please forgive yourself. "_

_Alex nods her head painfully and then whispers softly in her sister's ear. "Forgive Robert Anna. I know he has made mistakes. I know he has hurt you…But there has never been a man that makes you happier than he does. There has never been a man who loves you more. Please Anna…do not withhold that forgiveness just because you are scared to feel that much again…If I had the chance to do it all over again with Dimitri, I would. Robert is to you what Dimitri is to me. He loves you Anna. Please do not shut out that kind of love again. At the end of your life, would you not rather have more "I tried then 'If only's.' "_

_"Don't do this to me Alex. Do not die. We have lost so much time already. "_

_"I love you Anna. I will always cherish the time that we had together in Pine Valley. Please let yourself be happy. Let someone love you as much as Robert loves you. Promise me."_

_"I love you Alex."_

_"Promise me Anna. Please. I need to know that you'll be okay."_

_"Haven't you been worrying about me enough? You gave up your life for me. That ends now."_

_"Anna please...Just promise me."_

_"If it will give you peace then okay. I promise you."_

_"You mean it right?"_

_"Of course I do," Anna says, her fingers crossed behind her back. She kisses Alex's head one more time and strokes her sister's face._

_"I love you Alexandra Devane. You can go to sleep now. You are safe."_

_"I love you Anna Devane. I am so glad that I got to know my sister. You'll take care of Dimitri for me won't you?"_

_"Always."_

_"Goodbye Anna. "_

_"Goodbye Alex."_

_When Alex closes her eyes for the last time, Anna sobs into her sister's chest. Her sisters last words were about her and her ex husband. Alex was the selfless one. Not her. Not ever her. Everywhere she went Death followed. She would not let Finn be another casualty._

_…And Robert, she thought silently…The problem with Robert though was she knew he would not let her push him away. How was she going to get him to hate her? _

Anna snaps back to the present when she hears a gunshot pierce through the trees. Through her peripheral, she sees Robert come up behind her limping.

"You should have stayed in the car in _that_ condition," she berates.

"_How many times do I have to tell you that you cannot push me far enough away? I am your partner Devane. We are in this_ _together._"

"You can barely walk."

"It is going to take _more_ than a _bloody bullet_ to take _me_ down. Now, do you have any more excuses or are we going to take down this monster."

"Fine…but if you manage to get yourself killed because of your stubbornness, I will bring you back from the dead to kill you _myself. _Got it?"

"Got it Partner."

"Are you ready?"

"One question Anna…Are you sure you can shoot the man you thought was your son. You better be 100% sure or we are both dead."

There is only one chance to end this. It is simple really. A single shot to the head. No chances to miss. No room for failure.

_Yet she had tried and failed to murder Faison. She could not fail this time. _

She pulled back the trigger and Robert started counting in his head. He was going to end this for her one way or another. He would not fail her one more time.

_Not again…Not ever again. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_It was quiet. Deathly quiet_.

Anna remains perfectly still…so still you could have heard a pin drop, even in the coldness of the snow covered ground.

"Where did he go," she whispers.

Robert is behind her, looking through the second set of binoculars. Every second that ticks by is another second someone could die.

"Over there," Robert points. "He's taken a hostage."

"Oh No," Anna gasps._ "Maxie."_

Robert rubs her shoulder lightly as they get themselves into position.

"Don't worry Luv. The plan has not changed. We're going to get her out of this safely."

"If _any _harm comes to her Robert…"

"There's no room for self-doubt now Annie. We have to take him down quickly. I need your answer."

Anna knows he is right. She has to be One Hundred Percent sure that she can shoot this man. If she falters at all, three lives were on the line.

"I'd _like_ to tell you with one hundred percent accuracy that I can do it. I _know_ that if it were a choice between _you _and _him _than I _could_ do it. But we also know that despite my best assurances, I was unable to kill Faison. I do not want to make those kind of assurances again and _fail_ you. _I can't fail you again Robert. I can't." _

He brushes his thumb against her cheek to wipe the stray tears away. "You _never _failed me Annie. You cannot be _everything_ to _everyone_. You are _only_ human."

_"I could have saved us years of Grief Robert._ If I had _only_ been able to pull that trigger."

"_He tortured you. He messed with your mind. He had you so convinced that the only way to save me and our daughter was to sacrifice yourself. I hated it but I never blamed you. How could I when I would have done the same for you." _

"You did Robert. When you 'died', that's exactly what you did."

"And I would do it all over again if it meant that you did not have to carry this burden. I'm sorry Luv."

"I'm sorry too."

Robert smiles at her in the way only he can. It is his way of telling her that he believes in her. That he will take her at her word no matter what she decides. One more look from her and he has his answer.

"You need to be the distraction then. Talk him down Luv. Get him to release Maxie. At least give me an opening. Can you do that?"

Tears flood her eyes as she thinks of her dead sister and the gunshots that could have killed Robert. He pulls her tightly against him and kisses the top of her head. He needs no words to know that she is agreeing but she tells him anyways.  
_  
"He killed my sister. He almost killed you. Of course, I can do this. I will not let him hurt my Goddaughter too._"

"That's my girl," he says reassuringly. "You know the sign. Take all the time you need."

She takes a step forward and peers out of the trees. They were getting closer now.

"Robert," she calls.

"Yeah Luv."

"Thank You."

She reaches up and kisses his cheek; He nods. They do not need the words to convey that she is thanking him for more than just the backup. It is an unspoken language they have always understood.

Anna takes a deep breath and steps out into the path of Peter and his hostage; Robert keeps his eyes focused on Anna._ He knows she can do this. He trusts in her abilities. It does not mean he is not terrified of having her in the line of fire._

_Focus Scorpio,_ he berates himself. It is about _more_ than just Anna now. Peter has taken his niece hostage. There is _no_ room for error.

_It Ends Here Mr. Faison. Like your father, it will end in gunfire._

He pulls the gun from his pocket and waits for Anna's signal.


End file.
